


The most beautiful color I've ever heard

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baker Morality | Patton Sanders, Cafe AU, Cookies, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Synesthesia, still too tired for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Roman is born with synesthesia; the ability to hear colors. So, of course, he gets a job where he gets to meet as many people as possible.One day, a man who is selective mute comes in, and Roman's curiosity goes through the roof.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, platonic - Relationship
Series: Sanders sides one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326176
Comments: 21
Kudos: 194





	The most beautiful color I've ever heard

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I got one night when I couldn't sleep.

Roman had always loved hearing people's voices, and music too for that case. When he was small he realised he could hear colors, he identified a person’s voice with a color. 

Everyday was filled with colors of all kinds. His two moms had both had lovely colors, one of them being yellow like sunflowers, while the other was pink as the flower rose pink. He had always loved that one especially much. 

In school his classmates would often ask what color their voice was, which he was more than happy to explain. Sometimes he and a few of his classmates would go to the library to look up the perfect color that matched their voice. 

Sadly, some people weren’t as kind to Roman about him hearing colors. A lot of people weren’t happy with the color they got, wanting a prettier color. But Roman didn’t decided what color their voice was, it just was. 

When he finished school, he knew he wanted to work somewhere he could meet a lot of people. So when one of his college friend opened a cafe, Roman was quick to ask for a job there. 

The friends name was Patton, his color was blue, like the sky on a sunny day. He loved to talk about everything and nothing, and was especially clever with puns. Roman had spent many days together with Patton, laughing and sharing puns with the other. 

Logan, Patton’s second in command, as Roman liked to call him, also had a blue color. His voice was a darker blue though, almost like blueberries in the forest. Logan mostly took care of all the paperwork, but would sometimes join in on the baking and decorating when needed. 

Roman was absolutely in love with this job. Everyday he got to meet new people, hear new colors and just bask in the sounds of them all. Patton would sometimes come up to ask him if he had heard any nice colors, cue to Roman gushing about all the beautiful colors he had heard. 

One day, a man dressed in a dark purple, oversized hoodie entered the cafe. The hood was covering his face, only allowing a small bit of purple hair to peak out. Roman had never seen the man before, and could already feel a bit of excitement at getting to hear the new voice. 

The man shuffled inside the cafe, looking up at the menu. He didn’t look long before he decided to order. 

“Welcome to Patton's cafe! What can I get for you this lovely day?”. Roman said, barely able to contain his excitement. 

The man smiled worriedly at Roman, almost looking scared. His brown eyes were looking everywhere except Roman himself. Surprisingly, the man took up his phone, writing something down on it and showing Roman the screen. 

‘Can I get a large, black coffee with sugar, and one of those chocolate chip cookies.’. 

Now, Roman didn’t take himself for the guy who would ever be rude to someone. He worked with people all day, so one of them not talking to him wasn’t a big deal. But the man himself looked like he expected Roman to scream at him or something worse. 

“Of course!”. He said cheerfully, noticing how the man relaxed slightly at his words. 

The man payed for his order, and Roman went ahead to fix it up for him. When he finished it, the man was once again holding up his phone, seeming to have waited for Roman to finish whatever he was doing first. 

‘Sorry for not talking, I’m selective mute… just out here to try and socialize a bit more… I’m Virgil.’. 

Roman smiled a big smile. “Nice to meet you, Virgil! I’m Roman! And you don’t have to apologize for not talking, you’re always welcome here, this is the friendliest cafe I know around here.”.

Virgil gave a small smile at that, waving goodbye as he took his coffee and cookie and headed to one of the corners of the cafe. He pulled up a computer and began writing, sipping on his coffee. Roman found himself looking towards the man more than often. His curiosity had only increased.

After his first visit, Virgil would show up a few times a week, buying a large, black coffee with sugar and a chocolate chip cookie. Roman was almost always there to greet him, taking his order and exchanging a few words with him. Virgil would always head over to one of the corners of the cafe, writing and sipping on his coffee. 

This day, however, when Virgil entered, the cafe was almost empty. It was close to christmas, and most people were out christmas shopping and preparing the last for the holiday. 

Virgil ordered his usual order, took a seat in the corner and began to write. 

Patton, the cafe’s boss, stepped out from behind, smiling fondly at Roman’s excited look. Roman was still curious about Virgil’s voice. He would never force the other to say something, but he could still think about all the possible colors his voice could be. 

“Why don’t you take a little break, Roman? Sit down with him.”. Patton began, talking so only he and Roman could hear what he was saying. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, I’m sure he would love to get to know you better.”. 

“You think so?”. Roman asked, to which Patton gave him a big smile and an enthusiastic nod. 

Roman didn’t need another word after that, practically sprinting to get his lunch and to get out to were Virgil was sitting. Virgil looked a little startled at Roman’s sudden appearance, but smiled when he noticed it was only Roman. 

“Can I sit down with you?”. Roman said, looking at Virgil and the empty chair in front of him. He almost screamed with joy when Virgil nodded, and quickly took a seat. 

At first, Roman focused on his own lunch, not wanting to overwhelm Virgil. He was usually alone, never really interacting with the other customers. He really hoped Virgil felt safe around him, Roman really liked when he came to the cafe. 

A short moment passed, before Virgil poked Roman on his arm. Looking up, Roman noticed Virgil’s phone, and began to read it. 

'Thanks for sitting with me, you seem like a really nice person.'.

Roman grinned impossibly bigger at the words, his heart swelling with happiness. “I really like you. I’m sure you are really nice as well.”. 

Virgil scrunched up his nose at that, and ohhh, Roman was so head over heels for this man. 

‘Not so sure about that. Most people get mad as soon as they figure out I’m selective mute, talking about how it shouldn’t be so scary to talk. Which, of course, only makes it even more scary.’. 

“People are rude sometimes. I would never force you to talk… Sure I can’t really help but be a bit curious, I have what people call synesthesia; I hear colors. And, yeah, I’m incredibly curious as to what color your voice is, but I would never force you to speak for my own satisfaction. What matters the most, is that you are comfortable.”.

Virgil was blushing slightly as he wrote down another message. ‘That’s really cool… and thanks for not forcing me to talk, I appreciate it… you really are a good guy.’.

Roman felt his heart sink as he realised he would have to get back to work. He had been away for almost half an hour now, and Patton would probably need help to manage the cafe again. 

Just as he was about to tell Virgil he had to get back to work, Virgil reached out to poke him. Roman laughed a little, and Virgil let out a silent giggle. Roman felt a blush form on his cheeks again. 

Surprising Roman, Virgil didn’t show his phone, instead opened his mouth to speak. 

“I’m curious… what color is my voice?”. His voice was gravely from disuse, but Roman could hear the color as clear as the day. It was a deep purple, the one you would find in pictures of space and galaxies. 

Roman was grinning so bright that he knew his cheeks would hurt later. “The most beautiful purple I’ve ever seen.”. 

Virgil blushed at that, hiding behind his hood. “Cool… thanks, Roman.”.

Roman was so in love with him.


End file.
